


Surprise Visits

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Draco comes back from Quidditch practice one night to find his best friend, Ginny, waiting for him in his dorm room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Surprise Visits

Draco yawned as he stepped into his dormitory bedroom. He was cold and wet with just having gotten through with Quidditch practice. In the common room, the waters of the lake could be seen thrashing angrily against the charmed windows. But he and the other Slytherins were used to it by then. His Quidditch robes clung to his body and soaked his skin. He wanted nothing more than to head to the washroom and take a scalding hot shower.

As Draco stepped over to his bed, he pulled his black gloves off his fingers and threw them on his trunk. He was just beginning to pull off his water filled boots when something quickly moved on his bed. Giving a shrill scream of surprise, Draco fell onto the cold stone floor. He looked up at his bed, scrambling back away from it on his hands like a crab, only to see no one other than Ginny Weasley laughing her head off.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Sighed Draco, pushing himself up from the floor. He was unable to hide his embarrassed blush at his rather humorous scare and the red in his cheeks clashed badly with his green Quidditch robes. Despite the annoyance in his voice, Draco smiled. He was glad to see the youngest Weasley, she had become one of his closest friends at Hogwarts. He figured she must have snuck into the Slytherin common room with his boyfriend, Harry's invisibility cloak.

With a roll of her eyes, Ginny's laughter died down. "You skipped dinner." She said, shrugging. She plucked the invisibility cloak off the bed beside her to reveal a silver platter of sandwiches.

After dusting off his robes, Draco sat on the bed beside Ginny, the plate of sandwiches between them. "Flint, thick as he is, thought that we could get in a little practice before the storm hit." He picked up a sandwich from the plate, "But as soon as we were in the air it started to pour." As he took a bite out of the sandwich, Draco looked to Ginny. "Thanks."

Ginny smiled and grabbed a sandwich off the platter too, "Yep," She took a bite of her sandwich and covered her mouth to speak while she chewed. "Besides, it's the least I can do. You put all that practice in and you're still going to lose to Gryffindor in the next match." She smirked and elbowed Draco in the arm.

"First Harry, now you?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Just because Gryffindor won the last match doesn't mean that Slytherin won't win the next one!" He said proudly, pointing his sandwich at her. "We just lost because I was out of commission is all, which was clearly sabotage on Harry's end!" He said, his face growing dark.

Ginny snorted, "Your happy horny arse just forgot it was the night before a game and let Harry rail you-"

Using his hand to cover Ginny's mouth to silence her, Draco sputtered, "You're wearing thin your illegal welcome in my dorm." When Ginny pushed away his hand, he asked, "You know if you're seen in here  _ by anyone,  _ Snape will take off a snitch's amount of points from Gryffindor. Not that I'd complain- that would put Slytherin in the lead for the cup." He grinned.

"I've got the cloak," Ginny rolled her eyes. She took another bite of her sandwich then dropped it on the platter to pick up the cloak. "And you're one bloody hypocrite. Harry lends it to you to sneak into Gryffindor tower  _ all  _ the time!"

"I have to use it!" Draco said, "You're dating that Luna girl and since she's just in Ravenclaw, no one minds how you sneak her into the common room. But if they saw me?" He put his hand over his chest, "A  _ Slytherin? _ They'd go bloody feral." Then, almost sadly, "For a house that's supposed to be the bravest, you're scared of the few that have actually changed… Just lopping them in with the rest."

Frowning softly, Ginny took Draco's hand. "You're right, it isn't right, and I don't defend it." She pursed her lips and sighed. "They don't deserve you." She said finally.

Smiling softly, Draco nodded. "Thanks, Gin." He dropped his unfinished sandwich on the platter. "No one deserves me really- I mean, have you  _ seen  _ me? I'm an eleven amongst threes."

The atmosphere changed in a second with Draco's joke. Ginny punched his shoulder, grinning. "Oh, shut up, you git! You're hardly an eleven with crumbs all over you."

Draco jumped off of the bed to escape anymore of Ginny's punches. "Well, crumbs or not, I can't be that bad on the scale with perfect Potter dating me." He laughed. Nevertheless, he wiped the crumbs off his face with his wrist and attempted to pat the ones off his wet robes but just ended up smashing them into the fabric.

"Okay, I desperately need to get out of these clothes or mildew is going to grow on them." Draco said.

Ginny grabbed the invisibility cloak and put it over her shoulders. "Drama queen." Smiled her floating head. "See you at breakfast tomorrow," She pulled the cloak completely over her face and disappeared.

"How about at the next Hogsmeade visit, we go on a double date? Harry and I, and you and Lovegood?" Draco asked, looking at the spot where Ginny had just been.

To Draco's surprise, however, Ginny's head appeared beside him. "I'd hope it would be me with Luna and you with Harry." She grinned. "It's a date, I'll ask the others." And with a nod, she disappeared once more. "Bye!"

"Bye," Draco said into the seemingly empty room. He smiled and when he was sure Ginny was gone, he stripped off his wet robes and pulled on one of the t-shirts he had stolen from Harry and a pair of comfortable pants to wear to the washroom. Even though he was used to the coldness in his body by then, and he was already warmed by talking to his friend, he was still ready for a hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea somewhat taken from this vvv tiktok!  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/3eLdHP/
> 
> (I actually plan to write a better fic to actually go more with that tiktok **wink wink**)
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
